Oh, the wonder's of imagination
by YourAverageObsessiveGirl
Summary: A series of KuroFai things I decided that I wanted to write. Chapter 16: Trick or treat can be defined differently to some people.
1. Hugs

_**Just a bunch of random oneshots and little things of KuroFai I decided to write, because, well, I like writing it. This is quite simply a excuse to write KuroFai, so really, if there's any OOC-ness in later chapters, ignore it. Well, read on.**_

**_Oh, right, spoilers, about stuff..after the acid tokyo thing._**

_

* * *

__Sometimes, people don't want a hug._

Fai sighed sadly; his finger's drumming on the mahogany desk he was sitting at. He glanced out the window to the land of Celes. He felt a sudden pang as he thought of much Fai would be enjoying this.

He regretted taking his brother's name. Aside from the fact that at some point provided someone ever found out, it could get confusing. That, and the fact he was nothing like Fai, he was Yuui, and just that.

He didn't deserve to have his brother's name.

Fai sighed and buried his head in arms, resting on the desk.

He wanted to wallow in his pity, and do it alone.

If anyone saw, they would most likely feel sorry for him.

He didn't want their sympathy, he didn't deserve it. He buried his head deeper into his arms.

There was no chance he was going to let Ashura know, because he, for sure, would hug him.

And he didn't want his pity.

_Sometimes, people want a hug_

Fai's breath caught in his throat as he caught sight of the sword.

The blood.

Sakura's blood.

He had done that.

It was his fault.

He raised the sword above his head, intending to bring to done swiftly.

It would be over then. He wouldn't cause anyone else harm.

A sturdy arm grabbed his arm on the downswing.

"Don't hurt anyone else with the sword, yourself included" The voice growled.

Kurogane.

Fai noticed Syaoran approaching.

The boy didn't look angry, only sad.

"S-sorry" Fai stammered, tears filling his eyes.

And as the world around him faded away, the only he wanted was someone to hug him, tell him that it wasn't his fault, that they would get her back.

But no one did.

_And sometimes….._

Fai sobbed softly into the older man's shirt.

Fai had woken up from a nightmare, well, more like a flashback of all the memories he wanted to forget.

He had jerked awake; tear's streaming down his face.

There was only one person in the house to who was awake to seek comfort from.

The ninja wrapped his arms slowly around the sobbing body.

Kurogane chuckled softly as Fai snuggled closer.

"You know, I'm seriously starting to think you have these nightmares on purpose" He said, resting his chin on the blonde's head.

Kurogane rubbed Fai's back slowly. Fai's lips twisted into a sad smile.

_Sometimes, it feels good to be hugged._

* * *

**_Ok, so I felt like writing about hugs, but, really who doesn't love hugs. I don't, and I hug people a lot (Hah, only my buddies, not, like complete strangers, cause that'd be weird). _**

****

**_I think I'll take idea's on any ideas for this. _**

****

**_There won't be much of a plot, but maybe a two chapter thing. _**

****

**_Who knows._**

****

**_Well, R&R (Really, suggestion's would be nice.)_**


	2. Sugary Sweets

**This isn't of my better writings, but oh well. My hand hurts typing this, I played Guitar Hero and my figners are pretty much molded to the shape of the guitar. Well, ignoring that, just enjoy the short story.**

**P.S This is in Outo, just letting you people know.**

* * *

"Please Kuro-myuu" Fai begged.

"Not a chance" Kurogane snapped, eyeing the plate of pastries Fai was carrying warily.

"Why?" Fai moaned, sticking out his bottom lip in a pout.

"I saw how much sugar you loaded into those things, it's enough to make the manjuu sugar-high for a week" Kurogane shuddered at the thought.

"Waah! Big Doggy is being mean" Fai wailed.

Kurogane found himself thanking the fact that they had long since closed the café and the kids were in bed. This was just annoying.

"For the last time: I am not a damn dog!" He snapped irritably.

A twisted grin grew on Fai's face, the one that always meant trouble for Kurogane.

"Will Big Doggy" Fai was interrupted by an angry ninja.

"I JUST SAID I WASN'T YOUR DAMN DOG!"

"But didn't Big Doggy also say 'For the last time'" Fai asked, still grinning.

"That means nothing" Kurogane said.

He suddenly wished he could go back to the arguing over eating the stupid cake thing.

Fai must've noticed Kurogane's eyes slowly drift towards the food before refocusing on him.

"Does Kuro-pon wanna try what I made for him?" Fai trilled.

"No" Kurogane grunted, "And its Kurogane. _Ku-ro-ga-ne_"

Fai's face fell, but only for a moment, for he quickly plastered a grin over it.

"Why won't Kuro-wanko try it" Fai asked, pouting.

"Because you made it, and you probably messed it up somehow" He said bluntly.

He regretted saying that after seeing the look in Fai's eyes. He looked hurt.

But, Kurogane would not say sorry. No way.

"G'night Kuro-wan" Fai said, plastering a fake grin on his face.

Kurogane scowled at the sight of it.

Although, in the current situation it could be easy to mistake for disgust at him.

Fai turned around and walked away, his step missing its usual skip.

Kurogane leaned against the counter in one calm, collected motion.

He glanced at Fai's quickly retreating back, and then at the pastries.

They didn't look that bad. They were like mini-cakes, in some pointless cup thing.

He sighed as he went behind the counter to find the wine. He knew that he was going to regret this.

He picked up the pastry, examining it in his palm.

He bit into it.

It tasted like chocolate and...paper?

He pulled back, looking at again.

It looked the same, excluded the bite marks, a little bit of drool, and the soggy paper.

He took his other hand and slowly peeled away the paper.

After learning that you could actually peel the paper he ate them, hre decided that there were worse things out there, and ate them.

Although, for the record, he grimaced at every swallow.

He took a long, final sip of the wine before slamming the glass against the counter.

"Freakin' mage" He muttered, "Making me eat sweets."

It had, in no way, been Fai's fault, but Kurogane's manliness felt better blaming it on him.

He stood up and left for his room.

There was no way he was cleaning the kitchen up.

The kitchen, in the state in what was left in, was covered in crumbs, dirty dishes from the baking and such, and a lone plate.

It remained this way until the next morning, when Fai awoke.

He woke up abnormally early, as to get everything ready for the kids.

Kurogane's words from last night still stung, but he was not about to think about it.

Then again, they were really mean.

Fai sighed as he saw the state of the kitchen.

"Might as well" he muttered.

He promptly began washing the dishes.

Fai quietly hummed a song that he had heard a few days before.

He finished the dishes and turned around to wash the counter. It was then he noticed the empty plate. He frowned slowly.

Had Mokona been down?

Fai shook his head, telling himself 'no'.

He went through a list of possible culprits, Mokona, Syaoran, and Sakura.

He knew for a fact they had all been sound asleep, so that left on person.

"Nah" Fai muttered to himself, "Kuro-pon would never do that."

"Talking to yourself?" An irritated voice asked.

Fai shot his head up.

Kurogane walked into the room. His black hair was a mess, as if he had just woken up, and his eyes were still somewhat glazed.

Fai came up with a plan. A plan to see if Kurogane had eaten the cupcakes.

"Morning Kuro-chii" Fai said brightly, walking over the ninja.

"I have a name, a non-mutilated one" He pointed out, looking more annoyed.

Fai grinned slyly. "Of course, Kuro-chan."

"Bastard" He muttered.

Fai stood on his tip-toes, leaning forward and kissing the ninja's lips.

He could taste the chocolate crumbs, and a grinned grew on his face.

The disgruntled ninja finally regained his composure, reeling away, wiping his lips.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME?!" He hollered, looking flustered.

"Big doggy ate the cupcakes" Fai trilled, sounding overjoyed.

"You coulda just asked' Kurogane muttered sullenly.

"But that way was so much more fun" Fai said, smiling innocently.

Kurogane opened his mouth to holler something insulting when Fai silenced him by kissing him again.

Kurogane pulled away, his eyebrow twitching frantically.

He calmly inhaled slightly, making Fai think he wouldn't have another outburst.

Well, he was wrong.

Kurogane began into a long winded rant that ended with: "What the hell was that for you bastard?"

Fai grinned, it spread across his face and it was only semi-fake in variety, "Just for fun."

* * *

**Nope, definitly not one of my better bits. Ah, but I have good news! I have decent story idea! Well, I may start writing soon, or just write oneshots liek htis for a while. Hmm, well, either way I'm happy.**

**R&R. Pretty please with a cherry on top?**


	3. A little conversation

**I have no idea what it is with me these days, but I keep on claiming I've written better. I think I'll modesty, and Moulin Rouge! I watched it last night, and I one of my friends and I were crying, and then my friend started laughing cause she saw Spider Man. Alright, enjoy.**

* * *

Fai cast a worried glance at the ninja.

He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him, but he was being…different.

They had past a park a while ago, and there had been many families playing there.

Something Kurogane would've complained about, but something caught his eye.

There was a family on playing around the swings. Fai, seeing a resemblance between the son and him, had made a comment. Kurogane, instead of glaring, just sighed sadly and ushered everyone out.

So, now they were walking along to the hotel, Fai trying to get something out of the ninja, and Kurogane ignoring him.

"Kurogane's being really quiet" Sakura whispered to Syaoran.

He nodded, "Maybe he saw something in the park."

Sakura frowned. "Maybe, but what do we do?" She asked.

Syaoran paused thoughtfully. Even he was unsure of quite what to do.

"Why don't we just leave him alone for a while" He suggested.

"Alright" Sakura replied.

"Kuro-pon doesn't want to play?" Mokona asked, bouncing around the ninja playfully.

This would've been around the time Kurogane tried to punch him, but, alas, this was no normal day; Kurogane wasn't quite all there at the moment.

Mokona continued to bounce around playfully, taunting the ninja ever so slightly.

Kurogane blinked, his crimson eyes became agitated instead of thoughtful.

"Can it, manjuu" He hissed, before resuming his previous state.

Fai cocked his head to the side in worry, but covered it in a teasing manner.

"Kuro-chii should pay more attention" He scolded, placing a hand on the ninja's shoulder so he wouldn't walk any farther.

"Kuro-wanko almost walked right past the hotel."

Kurogane grunted when he realized the mage was right.

They entered the hotel and had supper. Kurogane retired early, at nine to be exact.

"Fai, do you know what's wrong with Kurogane?" She asked worriedly.

Fai shook his head sadly, "No, although I've seen Kuro-daddy last that long without trying to kill anyone."

Syaoran and Sakura smiled.

Fai grinned slightly, "You two should get some sleep we have to look for the feather tomorrow."

Syaoran nodded. "Come on princess"

He placed a hand on her shoulder and slowly let her away to their room.

Fai chuckled as he watched their retreating backs.

They made such a good couple it was hard not to smile at them.

He inhaled deeply before he went to his room.

When he got there he noticed Kurogane lying on the bed, lying on his covered by the blankets.

"Does Kuro-myuu want to talk about it" Fai asked lightly.

"…."

Fai sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Sometimes you feel better when you talk about it" He said, cringing at the oddness of him saying that.

Kurogane rolled onto his back, propping himself up on his elbows.

"You're not going to leave until I tell you, are you?" He asked tiredly.

Fai grinned manically and shook his head.

Kurogane sighed and flopped back onto the pillows. Fai copied him exactly, lying next to him on the bed.

"Ok, now you're just doing this to be annoying" Kurogane snapped.

Fai pursed his lips, "Ah, I would never do that when Kuro-chii sounds so depressed."

Kurogane turned his head to face the mage.

"Since when do you care?" He asked, "Whatever happened to in return for not telling people about your past you wouldn't interfere in other's past?"

"So it's about your past?!" Fai trilled, pleased to be getting something out of the stoic ninja.

Kurogane grunted, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I'm sorry" Fai said hurriedly, "But if it's affecting you this much please at least tell me a bit about it."

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"If something's affecting you this badly, it ends up affecting everyone else" Fai explained.

Kurogane sighed.

"So no chance of you leaving?" He asked.

Fai shook his head.

The ninja sighed again; he knew he would regret it.

"It's about my parents" he muttered quietly.

A piece clicked into place into Fai's mind.

"Aha!" He trilled, startling Kurogane, "You saw some people who looked like your parents!"

A confused expression grew on his face. "But why would that make Kuro-woof depressed?"

Kurogane stared up at the ceiling blankly. "They died when I was little" He explained.

His tone was somewhat dull, but the hurt still there was obvious.

"Oh" Fai murmured.

Before Fai had an inkling of what he was doing he wrapped one slender arm around the ninja, pulling him closer till the back of his head was resting on Fai's chest.

Kurogane grunted in surprise but didn't do anything about it.

"Kuro-wan doesn't have to talk about it anymore" Fai said quietly.

Kurogane didn't respond.

Fai zoned out in the silence. Absentmindedly he reached out the hand that he had used to pull Kurogane closer and rubbed it in a small circle on the ninja's arm.

They remained like this for five minutes.

"Well, I guess I better leave" Fai said, sitting himself up slightly.

When Kurogane made no attempt at moving Fai looked down at his face in surprise.

Kurogane's eyes were closed and his expression was peaceful.

"Kuro-daddy?" Fai asked.

No response.

Fai smiled slightly; Kurogane had fallen asleep.

Fai flopped back down onto the bed, bringing up on hand to brush on of a strand of hair out of his eye.

"Night Kuro-chii" Fai murmured before falling asleep too.

* * *

**Now, for why I wrote it.. I have no idea, I just wanted a park and Kuroganeto be involved. I was going to make Kurogane talk a little more about it, but I think emotinal talk is diffucult for the poor man.**

**Ok, bye, R&R**


	4. St Patricks Day

**Happy St. Patties Day everyone! Today, I acomplished a great feat, I added Kurogane and Fai to my mother's computer. This is shorter than I liked, but I wrote it in like half-an-hour (Up like an hour past my bedtime)**

* * *

"What exactly are you wearing?" Kurogane asked. He narrowed his eyes at the monstrosity Fai dared to call a hat. 

It was like a top hat, only it sagged at the top and was stripped with green and white. 

"A hat, silly" Fai teased. 

"But why?" Kurogane asked. 

"Saint Patrick's Day" Fai explained, grinning mischievously. 

So that was why everyone was wearing green, even Mokona had found some way to fit little green slippers on his feet.Sadly, Kurogane was forced to endure listening to Fai and Sakura gush over it. 

Fai looked the ninja up and down. 

"You're not wearing green" Fai pointed out. 

"So?" Kurogane asked. He didn't really care, nor did he see why it mattered. 

His eyes went wide as Fai leaned forward and kissed his lips. 

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME!" Kurogane shouted.

Sakura and Syaoran watched silently in awe. They had no idea about what to do about his. Staying quiet seemed like the best option. 

Fai pulled away, grinning. 

"When someone doesn't wear green, you must give them a kiss" He stated, nodding his head wisely. 

"Umm, Fai, I think you pinch them" Sakura pointed out nervously. 

Fai chuckled sheepishly. 

"Oops, looks like I got that wrong" Fai admitted.

Although, judging by the smile he gave Kurogane after suggested that he knew all along.

* * *

**The end. This brightens my St. Patrick's Day. Well, I must go study. **

**Toodle-loo! And R&R!**


	5. Pervertedness, Murder, and Popcorn

**Happy Easter everyone! Yeah, I know, this has nothing to do with Easter except for a TV special. **

**Credit to my cousin Kelsey for helping me get over my writers block and giving me the whole popcorn idea. I love you! **

* * *

"Why are we watching this?" Kurogane asked. Fai was forcing the ninja to watch an Easter special on a box called the television, or, as Fai called it 'The Telly'. 

"Cause it's only on once" Fai said.

Kurogane rolled his eyes and seated himself beside Fai, strategically placing the popcorn bowl between them. 

The movie started with people singing, and in that instant, Kurogane knew he should run. But he didn't. 

Fai stared at the screen intently as if absorbing everything they said to use for later on. 

Half-way through the movie the main characters got into a large fight. Fai watched the screen carefully, his azure eyes rarely blinking. 

He reached for the popcorn, his gaze not wavering from the television upon which it was fixed. 

He didn't grab the popcorn; instead, he grabbed something _else_. Kurogane's eyes widened in terror. 

The bastard was going to die.

Fai pulled his hand back and hurriedly grabbed a handful of popcorn. 

"W-what the hell do you think you're doing?" Kurogane stammered. 

"Grabbing the popcorn" Fai replied innocently, slowly eating a few kernels. The silence that spawned next was an awkward one.

"Did you like that, Kuro-horny?" Fai asked teasingly. 

Kurogane thought Fai was the horny one. However, he didn't say it aloud. 

"No!" The ninja snapped, his left eye was twitching madly. 

Murder had a nice ring to it. 

They lapsed back into silence, albeit another awkward one.

"Do they really need such a large crowd just because someone's dog was stuck in a hole?" Kurogane asked skeptically a little later. 

"Well, I suppose it would've taken a few times to get the dog in the hole, so it would be a bogey" Fai said thoughtfully. 

"What are you talking about?" Kurogane asked.

No, the groping incident had not been forgotten, he was rather trying to forcefully repress the memory. He was failing miserably.

"Golf" Fai replied, "Now shush, it's getting good."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. 

Kill him now, or later. Ah, decisions decisions. 

As the movie began a song which Kurogane hoped to be the last, he felt a weight against his right side. 

He glanced down to see a mop of blonde hair resting on his shoulder. So, the idiot had fallen asleep. 

"Will the dog get out of the hole?" A voice boomed from the television. 

Kurogane looked up at the screen, confused. Hadn't the dog gotten out of the hole? 

Yeah, yeah it had. They even sang about it. 

Great, now the song was in his head. Murder was really sounding nice. 

"Will the Cheetah Girls get the gig?" The voice continued, "Do they want anchovies on the left or the right?"

Kurogane raised an eyebrow. When did anchovies come into this? 

"Will Batman ever get out of his leotards?" 

"What the friggen' hell?" Kurogane muttered. Who exactly was 'Batman'?

"Stay tuned on the same bat-channel at the same bat-time" The voice finished over-dramatically. 

Fai reached up and loosely clutched at the ninja's black shirt. A flicker of a smile played across Kurogane's lips as he glanced at the sleeping mage. 

Maybe murder wasn't such a good idea, for tonight at least.

* * *

**Ok, some explaining is in order, first of all, they watched the Cheetah Girls (Yeah, poor Kurogane), and it was a semi-revised version, the Batman thing was just something I said randomly, and second, this is why people shouldn't let me watch movies and drink pepsi. It always ends badly.**

**Also, two friends of mine are writing an Ouran fic, so if anyone's interested you can read it. I believe their name is: 'Picklez and cheez-luv' or something close to that. If their icon is of a fat cat and their only story has the word 'lances' in the title, thats the one.**

**Bye, Y.A.O.G**


	6. All a matter of perspective

**Okay, yes, it is really short. But, I thought it was cute, and if it's inspired by bubble-gum...a half-eaten piece may I add.**

**Not much left to say about his besides to read on and enjoy.**

* * *

Certain things are all a matter of perspective.

Kurogane bit into the piece of gum slightly, leaving half behind. He pulled the half that wasn't in his mouth away and examined it. In an odd way it reminded him of Fai; it was sweet and sugary on the outside, but hollow on the inside. He shoved the rest of it in his mouth and chewed it in silence. The ninja's face crinkled in disgust as the flavor spread throughout his mouth. Oh, how he loathed sweet things. One thing he knew though is that if you were patient and persevered, eventually the flavor would go away, and he liked a lot better then.

* * *

Fai took a small bite of the bubble gum, leaving a small piece for investigation. He chewed silently, enjoying the sweet flavor. He looked at the other piece, eyeing it like a piece of treasure. In a funny way it reminded him of Kurogane; it was hard and cool one the outside, but once you got past that it was sweet and warm (Provided you chew it). He smiled slightly as he made a mental note to tell the ninja this later. Fai nibbled on the other piece, savoring the taste, for he knew that it wouldn't last long.

Funny how different people's perspectives can be.

* * *

**There we are, the end of the chappie. Hoped y'all liked it.**

**Ok, I have a few questions. For those of you that read the latest Tsubasa manga chapter. Did anyoen besides me get their hopes up when Kurogane was asking about why the kid was in a different room, and then Fai smiled and was all "I'd thought you'd notice." I was like, so exicited, but it wasn't all that awesome.**

**Second, For those of you that have heard the song "Seven days of lonely" (If not I recomend it), I would like your opinon on a fic losely based on that.**

**And the final question (Yes! Finally!) Does anyone have any suggestions. I have a few ideas, but being inspired by a half-eaten piece of bubblegum made me think I should at least ask again.**

**Well, see ya later alligator.**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	7. One eighty five rewritten

**This lovely chappie is dedicated to all those fans who thought something would happen in chappie 185. Not really many spoilers..which is kinda funny.**

**Read on, and enjoy my rendition of part of chapter 185.**

* * *

"Why is the kid staying in the other room tonight?" Kurogane asked, raising an eyebrow.

Fai grinned coyly.

"I'd thought you'd notice," He said slowly, "And I thought you'd know why."

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Ok, sure his arm hurt, but he was not going to admit it.

Fai continued grinning as he stared up at the taller man.

"You're not planning on sleeping in that are you?" Fai asked, referring to Kurogane's face guard and cloak.

"Tch." Kurogane grunted. He removed the face guard and his cloak, using only one arm.

"Answer my question" He snapped. Fai's grin morphed into something that told Kurogane he should run for the hills.

The ninja stood rooted in place. Fai stood on his tiptoes and leaned towards the ninja.

Kurogane furrowed his brow. Just what did the mage think he was going to do?

If it was what Kurogane thought it was, killing someone seemed like an option.

Fai leaned forward a bit more and planted a kiss on Kurogane's lips.

Kurogane's mind went into shock.

He was thinking in terms like: Mage, kissing, me, must, not, enjoy.

Fai pulled away slightly.

"That's why" He explained. His tone could only be described as flirtatious.

Kurogane, acting on instinct alone, recaptured Fai's lips. It was his turned to catch Fai off guard.

Fai, recovering his composure quicker than the ninja ever could, wrapped his arms around Kurogane's neck.

Kurogane, pretty much still completely unsure of what he was doing, wrapped his arm around the mage's waist, roughly pulling him closer.

He winced at the abrupt movement of his fake arm.

Kurogane placed a hand on the back of the mages head, running his hand through Fai's blond hair.

Fai grinned to himself; this worked out better than he thought it would. He had figured Kurogane would've killed him.

Kurogane blinked, his head clearing suddenly. Damn it! The mage had caught him off guard, and now he was catching himself with his tongue down the man's throat. And, the one fact that disgusted him to no end was that he was enjoying this.

He pulled his head back slowly, observing the sad look in Fai's eye.

"You bastard, I'll kill you" He muttered before kissing him again.

The curtain to the door was pulled open, but Kurogane and Fai were too into the moment to notice.

"Excuse me but I think I left my--" Syaoran stopped short, eyes growing wide.

Kurogane and Fai pulled apart suddenly, turning to face him.

A flush almost identical to Syaoran's spread across the ninja's cheeks.

"Never mind" Syaoran said quickly, rushing out of the room.

"My my, looks like we scared Syaoran" Fai commented, giggling slightly.

More like scarred, Kurogane added silently.

"Where were we?" Fai asked, turning around to face the ninja again.

Fai slipped on Syaoran's cloak and fell forward. At least they knew why he had entered the room.

Kurogane shot his arm out to catch Fai. Fai fell against the arm and Kurogane let out an involuntary grunt of pain.

Fai straightened himself up, his expression serious.

"Your arm, it's hurting you isn't it?" Fai asked. He had known from the beginning, he just wanted to go about this approach.

Falling hadn't been part of his master plan however.

Kurogane remained silent and sat down on the bed.

"That's why you were wearing you face guard and cloak earlier today, so we wouldn't notice" Fai mused silently. "Does it hurt more than yesterday?" He asked.

"Yeah, so what if it does?" Kurogane asked irritably. He was angry at being trapped in this argument. Getting trapped was his entire fault too. Some ninja he was.

Fai raised his fist, his hand rolled into a tight ball. He brought it down upon the ninja's head in a swift and harsh manner.

"You bastard!" Kurogane snapped, holding his head. It was starting to really tick him off that the mage had hit him more times then the ninja had smacked him.

"Hiding your pain from your other companions will only end up hurting them more in the long run," Fai said wisely.

Kurogane scoffed. "You're one to talk."

Fai grinned slightly. "Yeah, I am."

"Why does it matter?" Kurogane asked, folding his arms irritably.

"Using this we can find out if time really repeats itself" Fai explained. Kurogane had to admit it wasn't a bad plan.

Kurogane blinked suddenly, his eyelids felt heavy. Fai was swaying slightly.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" Kurogane asked.

"I feel" Fai paused slightly, "Really tired."

"There's a bed right here" Kurogane said, gesturing to the bed.

Fai nodded and started walking. Before he could make it to the bed, sleep washed over both of them like a blanket.

Kurogane grasped onto consciousness just a while longer to pull Fai onto the bed next to him. Then he too fell asleep, wishing he could've savored the one moment Fai was being quiet. Fai was sleeping next to Kurogane, his head resting on the older man's chest; Kurogane had his arm wrapped around him slightly, and the other lying sprawled out across the bed.

A grin tugged across Fai's face as he dreamed about the tantrum that Kurogane would have the next morning.

* * *

**There you go, pretend this happened instead, thats what I'm going to do. **

**Don't expect many updates as fast as this, I'm going through a spring break thing were I'd rather be outside. It won't last long, and I'll most likely be inspired by some half-eaten food item next week, so wait on.**

**R&R and R&R (rest and relax) we all need it.**

**- Y.A.O.G**


	8. Flowers

**A short little thing I wrote celebrating the fact that most of the snow if finally gone!**

* * *

"Hyuu!" Fai trilled happily, "Isn't spring wonderful?"

"No, not really" Kurogane grunted irritably. He really hated spring. It was cold, wet, and….happy.

"Oh, but look at the flowers, they're so pretty," Fai said, bending down to admire them.

"I could care less" Kurogane replied, folding his arms.

"Kuro-chan has no appreciation for pretty things" Fai complained playfully.

Kurogane considered disagreeing. "Damn straight" The ninja agreed.

Fai plucked a flower out of the ground. It was light blue color with petals that looked frail and were curled up towards the center. The mage stood up and turned to face Kurogane.

"What are you planning to do?" Kurogane asked, his crimson eyes narrowing in suspicion. That familiar grin that always meant trouble grew across his face. Kurogane twitched as the mage reached up and tucked the flower behind Kurogane's ear.

"What. The. Hell." Kurogane snapped, putting extra anger into each word.

Fai pulled back, ignoring the angry ninja in front of him

. "Kuro-wan looks so pretty" Fai cooed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Kurogane exclaimed angrily.

Fai remained oblivious and turned back to the flowers, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"You really like flowers, eh?" Kurogane asked, kneeling down beside Fai.

"We didn't have them back in Celes" He explained quietly. Fai was rarely ever talking this openly about his past. Thus Kurogane decided to be nice and see how long it would last. Kurogane pulled a blood red flower out of the ground and gently admired it.

"I don't see how you find these so fascinating" Kurogane commented, still looking at the flower in his palm

. "Easy" Fai replied, "They're so delicate and pretty."

"The prettier they are, the sharper their thorns" Kurogane stated dryly.

Fai grinned a little at the comment. "That may be so, but anyone brave enough can trim them" Fai said wisely.

He leaned against the ninja slightly, praying he wouldn't notice. Kurogane did, but decided to not shove him away.

It was only because he would complain otherwise, you got it?! Kurogane took the flower he was holding and tucked it behind Fai's ear.

Fai looked up at the ninja in surprise. It wasn't the gesture that shocked him; it was the look of peace on Kurogane's face.

He looked completely calm with the motion. Kurogane noticed Fai's gaze and felt a small flush on his cheeks.

"I'm going back to the house" Kurogane said. Fai didn't move he just grinned at the ninja. Kurogane blushed deeper.

"Kuro-pon's blushing" Fai commented.

"Am not!" Kurogane snapped, looking down so Fai couldn't see.

"I think it's sweet that Kuro-chi's shy," Fai said softly.

"I am not!" Kurogane insisted.

Fai grinned and grabbed the ninja's hand

"Let's go home" Fai said.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. Of course, it had to be his idea.

Fai stood up and pulled Kurogane with him. The mage's strength was amazing sometimes.

Kurogane could've pulled away from Fai's grip on his hand, but, instead, he allowed himself to be lead back to the house.

Maybe, Kurogane thought as he felt the flower by his ear, spring had it's moments.

* * *

**You have no idea how long I've been waiting for Kurogane to say 'damn straight' in a fanfic. So, I'm pretty proud of that.**

**You may have noticed how in most situations Fai would've gotten the blue and Kurogane the red, but, that is not the case in this one. In an odd way, I find this one a little sweeter.**

**Well, R&R!**

**- Y.A.O.G**


	9. April Fools

**Here it is, and I am not kidding you.**

**Well, maybe, maybe it isn't..heh. Just read on and find out for yourself.**

* * *

Kurogane frowned. It was quiet. Too quiet.

Kurogane couldn't remember when the mage had left, but he had. And now it was abnormally quiet.

"Kid?" Kurogane asked. No response.

Kurogane smirked in realization; he was alone.

Finally no annoying mage or manjuu.

Kurogane lay back on the couch. His first order of business was a nap. He was asleep in a matter of minutes.

"Kuro-pon?" A voice asked. Kurogane twitched in annoyance. Damn, he couldn't get five minutes of peace, could he.

The ninja opened a crimson eye. "What?" He snapped.

Fai stood across the couch from him, an unusually solemn expression on his face. "We need to talk Kuro-woofy" Fai said.

"My name is Kurogane" Kurogane hissed.

Even when the mage looked serious he still managed to bastardize his name.

Fai sat on the armrest of the couch, placing his hands in his lap.

"Kuro-chan" He began, then paused for dramatic effect

. "Get on with it" Kurogane said irritably. The man had interrupted his nap, and he was still in a bad mood

"Kuro-chii" Fai paused again. Kurogane felt his left starting to twitch; a bad habit when dealing with the mage.

"Kuro-wan" He said again, but then continued, "I'm pregnant."

Silence.

"What?" Kurogane asked, torn between repressing the memory or figuring out what the hell that mage was talking about.

"I'm pregnant" Fai repeated, still solemn face.

"What the hell?! Mage! You're a guy" Kurogane exclaimed. "Well, I think you are" He added quietly.

"Kuro-daddy, that was mean" Fai scolded.

"Who's the moth- err…fath- errr, other parent?" Kurogane asked.

Fai grinned widely, the only trace of his solemn attitude left in his eyes, which normally looked sad.

"April Fools Kuro-sama" Fai said, his grin widening even more. Kurogane frowned as the comment sunk in.

"WHAT THE HELL! WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE FUNNY?!" Kurogane hollered. Not like he had believed the mage, but you really could never tell with him.

Fai ran away, laughing like a child on sugar rush.

"Oi! Get back here and let me kill you!" Kurogane shouted in anger.

"Only if Kuro-daddy can catch me!" Fai called back.

"YOU BASTARD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Kurogane snapped, chasing after the mage.

Mokona giggled, clambering out from behind the couch, video camera in hand (Or paw, or whatever you call them).

"Yuuko-san will love this" Mokona chuckled, shutting off the camera. Really, it was April Fools day, being evil was just a part of it.

* * *

**Happy April Fools day! I hope you liked it.**

**I wasn't going to update so fast, but I kinda forgot about April Fools day, so, here it is. Don't expect another update for a while, I'll be typing up a chapter fic that I'll put up one day.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	10. A Little Spat

**A more serious chapter I had written a while back, but, then the need for happy stuff came along. But, I finished it and here it is.**

* * *

"Shut it mage, I'm tired of your excuses."

Kurogane and Fai were having a little spat.

I only say little because Kurogane hadn't tried to throttle anyone yet.

"Kuro-pon" Fai said exasperatedly. Fai had just recently pulled another life threatening stunt and, the price was an angry lecture from Kurogane.

Kurogane had managed to contain himself until the kids had gone to bed, then he went upon a furious rant.

"Mage, I'm not expecting you to stop doing stupid things, apparently it's just in your nature, I'm asking you to stop lying about being ok when you're damn well not" He snapped.

Really though, doing reckless things seemed to be just a part of Fai that he did by habit, however, lying about being hurt was an annoying habit that Kurogane decided should kick the bucket.

In fact, he'd kick the damn bucket if he had to.

"I don't want anyone else to worry" He explained weakly. Somehow, whenever they had arguments like this, it seemed like Kurogane was always going to win, but that wouldn't stop Fai from trying.

"Well, isn't it a little late for that?!" Kurogane growled.

"If he wakes up" Fai murmured, more to himself than anyone, "I don't want anyone getting hurt because of me."

"Lying helps this how?" Kurogane asked, tapping his foot with irritation.

"I don't want anyone getting close to me because he'll go after them first" he muttered.

That was when Kurogane snapped. "You're a real dumb-ass, y'know that" Kurogane said, somehow calming his tone.

Fai looked up at the ninja, startled the he could such a calm tone when he was obviously angry.

"Why?" Was all Fai could say.

"You'd rather keep people in the dark about something that could seriously hurt them instead of letting them know" Kurogane snapped.

"I don't have a choice" Fai snapped back, his golden eye livid with anger.

"Like hell you don't" Kurogane growled. "You could stop running away, face the problem and solve it. If you want to hurt yourself, fine, that's not my problem, but, seeing as how the kids are going to stick with you, I have to put a stop to this" Kurogane said, fury filling his voice.

Being stuck with people for a long period of time either brought you closer of tore you apart, the first being the case with Kurogane. There was no chance we was going to let Fai keep this up, it was pretty obvious that no matter how hard he tried someone was going to get hurt.

Fai, at a loss for any good comeback, settled for a nice, evil glare.

"Fine," Kurogane said, "I can see that I'm not going to be able to stop you, but could you at least consider the fact that maybe some people don't care about how bad your past was, or who's after you."

Kurogane turned and started to leave.

"Sorry" said Fai. He said it so quietly that Kurogane wasn't even sure he had heard the mage right.

Kurogane turned his head around slightly.

"Eh?" He asked. Kurogane speak for 'what?'

Fai was silent, his head was hanging and Kurogane couldn't quite see the mage's face.

Fai's shoulder's shook slightly, causing Kurogane to turn around fully.

"Mage, are you crying?" Kurogane asked

. "Sorry" Fai repeated, his voice cracking.

Kurogane twitched, great, now he felt guilty.

Kurogane sat down on the bed next to Fai.

"Maybe I was a little harsh," Kurogane said awkwardly.

Fai looked up, shocked to be getting that much of an apology out of the ninja. Kurogane met the mage's gaze.

"But seriously mage, you gotta stop lying."

Fai started to look down but Kurogane cupped Fai's face in both hands and held in place.

"Listen to me Fai" Fai blinked in shock. Kurogane rarely ever called him by his name.

"I am not just going to stand by and watch people, including you, get hurt because you refused to tell the truth."

What Kurogane just said slowly sunk in.

Fai's eyes widened and a few tears spilled down his cheek. Kurogane gently wiped them away.

"I'm sorry Kuro-sama" Fai said.

Kurogane blinked, what was he apologizing for now?

Fai hung his head. "I'm not, not ready to talk about it" Fai mumbled.

The ninja pulled Fai onto his lap, one arm wrapped around the man's shaking shoulders and another around the man's waist.

"You don't have to talk about it right now" Kurogane muttered soothingly, "But at least say when somethings wrong."

Fai buried his head against the ninja's chest. He reached his hand up and clutched Kurogane's shirt tightly.

For someone who was normally so gruff, he could be really sweet.

Kurogane rubbed his hand in a small circle on Fai's back, something he remembered his mother doing for him.

Fai's sobbing slowly subsided, and eventually he was merely snuggling up against Kurogane.

Kurogane stood up and lay the mage back down on the bed.

He kissed Fai's forehead.

"Go to sleep" Kurogane commanded.

Fai nodded weakly, smiling slightly.

Kurogane went to his own room, hoping that the mage would be a little more honest from now on.

* * *

**Yeah, not one of my better things, but I wrote this before KuroFai was my entertainment source.**

**Also 'the fanfictionalchemist' is looking for beta readers for grammar, so, if anyone's interested, talk to them. Don't worry, it's KuroFai fics. **

**On another note I have actually started writing a actualy chapter fic. I'll put if up eventually, but for now I'm sticking with Naruto and oneshots.**

**R&R**

**- Y.A.O.G**


	11. Home

**This one is really really short, but I do not care. I've been having a hard time finding things to write about in this, so, again, if anyone has any ideas or something for me to write (This story or not), PM me. **

**Huzzah! Chapter ten! -hands out cookies to readers- Thanks for reading this long already! **

**Well, I'll just leave it now.**

* * *

Home. That one word had so many meanings, and it was the one thing Fai could never find. A place where he felt safe, warm, and like he belonged. He may have had it once, but it was long gone now. Since he had begun traveling he had never had the chance to find a new home, there was too much of a chance people would get hurt. But there was the case of the man who had seen through the lies. He had seen through them and still protected him, comforted him, given up so much to save him and, most importantly, cared about the real him, not the mask. So, as he snuggled up against the ninja, burying his face against the man's chest, one thought hit him:

Maybe home wasn't as far away as he thought.

**

* * *

**

Hi again. Ick, I think I'm getting sick...I'm like contstantly shaking. Oh well, not much else to talk about...

Well, erm, yeah...I think I'll leave and go back to bed till eight. Good thing I live near the school..

- Y.A.O.G


	12. Skating

**Meh, nothing to say, besides that thanks to spring weather I've been busy doing outdoor stuff.**

* * *

Skating. What the hell kind of activity was skating?

That was Kurogane's only question as he tied on the skates.

Well, that and: Why were the damn things so hard to tie?

Fai had them on no problem, and was eagerly helping the kids get theirs on.

Kurogane stood up. He cringed. His ankles hurt already.

Fai straightened up. "Everyone ready?" He asked brightly.

Kurogane merely glared at the blond.

"If Kuro-chii keeps it up, he's going to get wrinkles" Fai commented, grinning at the man.

"Bastard" Kurogane snapped, stumbling past Fai.

Once out on the ice Kurogane stuck near the boards lining the ice, merely watching the kids skate.

Kurogane's version of skating was more like walking awkwardly on little thin blades.

He hadn't learned how to skate, and he was not going to admit it to the mage. The thought of the result made Kurogane shudder involuntarily.

Of course, Syaoran and Sakura had never learned to skate before either, but they were attempting to learn together, both as red as a tomato.

Kurogane frowned as he stumbled. This had to be the worst idea of physical activity he had ever head of.

Fai, using some sort of radar that could sense when Kurogane was irritated and not in a good mood to be harassed, skated over, little chunks of ice spraying behind him.

"Does Kuro-wan not know how to skate?" Fai asked, skating backwards in front of the ninja. Kurogane narrowed his eyes. The man was taunting him.

"Shall I take that as a yes?" Fai asked brightly, tilting his head to the side innocently.

The ninja was tempted to throw the mage into the snow outside. That would feel rather good at the moment.

Kurogane threw a punch at the mage instead, which he dodged swiftly.

The force off the punch and the fact that Kurogane was standing on rather slippery ground caused him to stumble forward.

Fai skated backwards a little, leaving Kurogane lying face first on the ice.

Fai bent forward a little, placing his hands on his knees.

"Don't worry Kuro-daddy, Fai-mommy will teach you" Fai cooed, extending a pale hand

. It was a rare occasion that Fai decided to refer to himself in third person and not sound like a drunken idiot.

A tanned hand grudgingly clasped Fai's and Kurogane pulled himself up.

Fai didn't let go of the ninja's hand, instead he pulled him forward.

Kurogane lost his balance and almost fell, but managed to catch himself. He was not going to fall in front of the damn mage.

Fai shook his head, blond locks swishing with the motion.

"Silly, Kuro-chan. Don't lift your feet, just move them forward a little" Fai advised.

Kurogane listened to the blond, merely because he knew more about this than the ninja, although the he only admitted it grudgingly. Kurogane was a little shocked, Fai's voice hadn't had any of it's normal, teasing tone. Kurogane was going to make a comment about it, but then he saw the mage's face; it was peaceful and relatively cheerful.

Kurogane hadn't seen Fai this at ease in a long thing.

Fai kept a tight hold on the ninja's hand as he pulled him along on the ice. Kurogane's pride was sensitive enough as it was; teasing him would've been really cruel on Fai's part.

Eventually, when Fai thought Kurogane would be fine on his own, he loosened his grip so Kurogane could pull away.

Kurogane, noticing this, tightened his grip and skated forward a little, surpassing Fai in his shocked state. Kurogane smirked as he pulled Fai behind him.

Somehow, this seemed nicer than throwing the blond in the snow.

* * *

**Why in the name of Jenova I decided to write about the oen gym activity I wish I could go see lit up in flames is beyond me. Oh well.**

**Nothing nice to insert.**

**R&R**


	13. Conversation

**Yeah, slow update, blame the spring weather. Thanks to SilverKleptoFox for the idea.**

* * *

"Hello Yuuko" Fai greeted. Mokona was asleep, along with every other member of the group, but an image of Yuuko was flickering on the wall.

Fai had no actual reason for calling the dimensional witch; it was just a sudden feeling he had.

Yuuko nodded, faint traces of a smile still on her face.

"So, what does it feel like?" Yuuko asked.

Fai blinked a confused expression on his face. "What does what feel like?" Fai asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Loosing your magic" Yuuko explained.

Fai smiled a little, imagining Kurogane snapping at a question like that. It was a rather blunt question, but, all the same, this was Yuuko.

"A little odd, especially since I've known magic since I was little" Fai admitted. He had felt a little hollow after, although he had no reason too, Kurogane had his arm, and that was what he had wanted.

Yuuko nodded understandingly.

"I see," said Yuuko in a rather simple manner.

"So, how's the burly one doing?" Yuuko asked, looking a little interested.

Fai grinned a little. "Kuro-chii is Kuro-chii" Fai offered. Kurogane hadn't really seemed to change.

Sure, his ideas of strength had changed, and he had become more attached, but, all in all, he was still the same, shy and grumpy ninja as he always was.

"So, still has the bad temper?" Yuuko inquired, a smile twitching on the corner of her lips.

Fai nodded. "And he still hates sweets" Fai added, his smile widening.

"You seem to have gotten quite attached" Yuuko commented.

It was true, and Fai couldn't deny that.

"He knows everything now, and he still hasn't left" Fai said, a small trace of sadness creeping onto his features.

"Have you ever considered loosing your eye a good thing?" Yuuko asked suddenly.

Fai furrowed his brow. What was she talking about? Fai couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why exactly loosing an eye could be a good thing.

"What do you mean?" Fai asked, still looking confused.

"When you lost that eye, you gained something else" Yuuko explained. After noticing Fai's still confused expression added, "Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually."

With that the image of Yuuko flickered away, leaving only a simple, white wall behind.

Fai blinked in confusion. What had he gained?

Fai shook his head. He wasn't going to think about this now, it was almost three in the morning, and he had to go feather hunting tomorrow.

He clambered into his bed and closed his eyes. Sleep had almost hit him when he heard the noise of the door opening.

Fai was tempted to open his eye and see who was coming in, but then he would most likely scare them away.

As the person walked into the room, Fai was almost confident he knew who was entering his room.

"Kuro-chii?" Fai mumbled sleepily. He could almost picture the ninja mentally cursing himself and blushing at being caught.

"You haven't drank lately" Kurogane pointed out blankly. Ah, Kurogane, always so to the point.

"So?" Fai asked sleepily. He had tried to avoid it, because he still hated it that Kurogane had to hurt himself just so he could live.

"Sit up" Kurogane commanded. Fai obediently sat up, rubbing his eyes.

Fai noticed the glint of a dagger in the moonlight.

Kurogane stepped closer, blood oozing onto his arm slowly.

Fai sighed, knowing Kurogane wasn't going to do anything about the wound until Fai drank.

Fai met Kurogane halfway to the bed. Pressing his lips to the wound gently, he allowed the thick liquid to enter his mouth.

It really tasted like nothing, besides iron, because, well, blood was blood, even if it was his food source.

Once Fai had pulled away, having taken only the least he could, Kurogane wrapped a cloth around the wound.

With his task done, Kurogane started to leave. Out of sheer instinct Fai reached out and grabbed the back of Kurogane's shirt. Kurogane turned around slowly, looking at Fai with a mixture of surprise and irritation.

"What?" He asked crankily.

"Stay here?" Fai asked, a pleading note to his voice. He had no idea where this was coming from, but he didn't really feel like being alone.

Kurogane obliged, laying down on the bed, next to Fai.

Then, as Fai moved a little closer, it dawned on him what he had gained.

A protector, a friend, someone who was willing to give up near everything to keep him around.

Fai snuggled against Kurogane's arm, making Kurogane grunt in either irritation or pleasure. It was hard to tell between the two.

He had gained…

Kurogane.

* * *

**Yay! Minor fluff! Well, yeah...that's all I have to comment on about this.**

**Ehh, my foot's asleep..**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	14. Toy Store

**Spawned by a daydream in class where Kurogane was in a toystore, so hard not to laugh.**

* * *

Kurogane heaved a sigh. He always wanted the mage to be quiet, but the one time he wasn't talking Kurogane found it was pissing him of severely. He wasn't sure why Fai was so silent, but it had all started when they had passed a toy store. Fai's face had brightened in the special way that came before he harassed Kurogane. Then after he spotted a toy in the window, his face fell.

It was a small, stuffed white cat that had caught his eye. Not like Kurogane had actually been watching, no, not at all, his silence had merely caught the ninja off guard. Kurogane was considering doing something about it, but his pride and manliness had told him not too.

"Mage, you feeling alright?" Kurogane asked, shoving his hands into his pockets. The mage had pretty much just walked into a child and it's, yes it's, Kurogane couldn't tell the gender, anyway, he had pretty much walked into a child and their mother and just absently apologized. Fai looked up at the older man.

"What makes you ask that Kuro-sama?" Fai inquired.

"It's Kurogane!" Kurogane snapped. Then, realizing he hadn't actually made his point, added, "You're too quiet."

Fai gave a plastic smile. "Are you saying you want me to talk Kuro-rin?" Fai asked, his voice as sweet as the fake sugar they sold in the store.

Kurogane scowled. That was the last thing he wanted. "No" He growled.

Fai grinned a little before resuming his dazed state. Kurogane, no matter how hard he tried, couldn't get rid of a tiny, teensy-weensy bit of worry for the mage.

Kurogane cast an uncertain glance back in the direction of the toy store.

What was so special about the damn cat anyway? It had to have had some significance to Fai otherwise he wouldn't be moping.

An irksome silence spread between the two men. Fai looked down at his feet sadly. Kurogane rolled his eyes, placing a callused hand on the blonde's tiny shoulder. He knew he would regret this later, but all the same the silence was almost as straining on his sanity then when the mage was talking.

"Stay, I'll be back later" Kurogane growled, turning on his heel and heading back towards the store. Kurogane was feeling mad at himself about this, really, he was buying a stuffed cat for a mage that managed to destroy most of his sanity. It was something he would have never done before, but, then again, he knew he had changed, for better or worse was still undecided.

The door jingled as it opened irking Kurogane. He never saw the point in the bells. Sure, it let people know that someone else was entering the store, but it was still really annoying. Then again, Kurogane hated everything involved with shopping.

Kurogane sauntered over towards the counter, trying to look as manly as intimidating as he could while surrounded by stuffed animals and little plastic bubble containers. The sight was rather amusing though, a big, tall, crimson eyed, muscular man wandering through a toy store, pretty much being swarmed by little kids and toys.

"I want that cat" Kurogane demanded, pointing to the cat once he'd reached the counter.

"I'm sorry sir, that cat's on display only" The clerk responded, sounding like he'd been doing this all day.

"I want the cat" Kurogane repeated, ignoring the clerk.

"Again, display only" The clerk said again, still sounding bored.

"Are there any others in the store?" Kurogane asked, a small twitch beginning in Kurogane's left eye.

"No sir, now, I would like to request that if you're not going to buy anything that you leave" The clerk said.

"I just want the damn cat and then I'll leave!" Mother's passing by covered their children's ears. Seeing as how Kurogane was in a bad mood before, and this was only making it lose, one more thing was going to make him snap.

"Sir-" The clerk began again, his tone never wavering in Kurogane's glare of oncoming death.

"No" Kurogane snapped. Heads turned round to examine the muscular man making such a show.

"All I want is that cat, it's important, and as soon as I get I'll leave." Kurogane folded his arms and planted his feet firmly on the ground for extra emphasis.

The clerk, finally realizing that Kurogane wouldn't back down if hell froze over, grabbed the cat from the window display.

"Would you like that in a bag sir?" The clerk asked. Somehow Kurogane's intimidating manliness had no affect on him.

Kurogane nodded, scowling in a proud way. He had got what he wanted; even if what he wanted was a fuzzy cat.

Damn Fai, making him go into a toy store for a fuzzy cat. The clerk nodded, shoved the cat into the bag, and handed to Kurogane.

Kurogane grabbed it, paid, and walked out of the store, a proud aura surrounding him.

Fai was standing in the same spot Kurogane had left him, which was sad. Normally Fai would've rushed off and left it up to Kurogane to find him later.

"What'd you buy Kuro-wan?" Fai asked, eyeing the bag curiously.

"Nothing" Kurogane replied, averting his gaze from the mage's puzzled face.

Then, still looking away, Kurogane shoved the bag into the blonde's arms. "Don't look until we get home," Kurogane said, walking off faster than intended.

Fai nodded and followed, looking puzzled.

Once they were back Fai ripped open the bag and pulled out the cat. Kurogane watched his expression carefully, waiting to see if Fai liked the gift.

Kurogane was also mentally cursing himself for actually caring.

Fai's expression was confused at first, both brows furrowed, as if he was trying to figure out what exactly was going on and why Kurogane had bought such an un-manly item. Then, it morphed into a somewhat sad expression, and he looked down at his feet.

"If you don't like it you can take it back" Kurogane muttered, uncertain of how Fai felt about it.

"Why would I want to do that?" Fai asked, azure eyes meeting Kurogane's own. Kurogane blinked, feeling even more confused. Fai was smiling, and honest to God real smile, but yet tears shone in his eyes. The cat was being clutched tightly to Fai's chest, almost protectively.

Kurogane said nothing, merely allowing a surprised blink.

"I love it" Fai promised, a tear sliding down his pale cheek.

"You're crying" Kurogane pointed out blandly.

"Because I'm so happy" Fai assured him, smile still shining brightly. After a moment of more blank staring from Kurogane, who was trying to figure out why something as trivial as a toy cat would make you cry, Fai buried his head into Kurogane's chest.

"Thank you Kuro-chan" He murmured.

Kurogane wrapped his arms around Fai's waist, still having very little idea of what was going on.

"I don't see what the big deal is" Kurogane grumbled.

Fai pulled back, another tear slipping down his cheek, "When I was really little my brother and I had toy cats just like this" He explained, a sad smile replacing the old one.

"Well, you're welcome" Kurogane said gruffly, removing his arms from around Fai and turning slightly pink. Whatever tolerance he had for sweet moments had disappeared. So Fai just gave Kurogane one last big smile, clutched the cat tightly to his chest, and disappeared into the house. Kurogane watched him go, feeling rather proud, because joyful was not to be used to describe Kurogane under any circumstances, _ever_, anyway, he was feeling rather proud that he had managed to get a real smile for the mage.

Later on that evening, around midnight, Kurogane was making his nightly round to make sure everyone was safe. He had no logical reasoning for doing it, they were in a peaceful world, he just couldn't sleep right not knowing if they were all in their rooms. When he reached the mage's room, because this was one of the worlds were they had actually managed separate rooms, he turned the knob slowly and peeked in carefully.

Fai was curled up into a ball with the cat still being crushed against his chest, faint traces of a smile still lingering on his face.

Kurogane had to give a smile at the sight. When Fai was sleeping he was perfectly all right, and cute. Although Kurogane would never admit that. "Night Fai" Kurogane murmured before returning to his room, hoping that Fai wouldn't bring this up the next day.

**In all honesty, I had no idea what was going on when I wrote this, but, that's not the point.**

**In case no one's noticed I have started writing an AU fic..so, yeah, just lettin' y'all know.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	15. Lullaby

**Sorry for the slow updates but I have some other fanfics I'm workign on...so yeah.**

**This is short, but I liked it.**

* * *

"Kuro-chuu, I can't sleep."

Kurogane frowned. "I don't see how that concerns me."

Fai pouted, "I just want Kuro-chii to sing me a lullaby."

"No way" snapped Kurogane.

"Please" Fai begged.

Kurogane was sitting in a chair in the corner of the room, safely out of Fai's grasp; Fai was lying on the bed, eyes partially shut, but still unable to fall asleep.

"No" Kurogane shook his head firmly. He was not going to sing a lullaby to the mage. No chance, no way.

"Pul-lease" Fai begged.

"Just shut up and go to bed" Kurogane commanded. This was starting to get on his nerves.

"But I can't _sleep!_" Fai exclaimed, sitting up violently in the bed. Kurogane blinked in surprise.

Fai did make a lot of fast movements, but not normally when he was tired.

Kurogane's surprised expression morphed into one of terror when Fai stood up and swaggered his way towards him.

What the hell was he doing? Fai plopped down on Kurogane's lap and snuggled up against him.

"Damn it!" Kurogane snapped, "Get off me!"

Fai merely snuggled a bit closer and closed his blue eyes slightly.

Kurogane creased his brow.

Why wasn't he shoving the damned mage away? Oh dear God, he had become a pansy.

"If you're not going to sing to me, at least keep me warm" Fai murmured against Kurogane's black T-shirt.

"That's what the blanket's are for dumbass" Kurogane muttered gruffly.

"I like Kuro-chan better" Fai muttered sleepily. Kurogane scowled.

The old him would have never put up with a blond snuggling up against him, he had indeed become a pansy.

Kurogane glanced down and he noticed something, he had wrapped his arms around the blond and was actually holding him in place.

What the hell? When had he done that?! He shook his head slightly.

He rested his chin on a mop of blond hair. Slowly, without realizing it, Kurogane began to hum. It was a deep, slow, lullaby that grumbled in his chest.

"Thank you Kuro-wan" Fai murmured.

"Shut up dumbass" Kurogane muttered gruffly, still unaware he was humming.

Kurogane drifted off to sleep shortly before Fai did, but in that short time, something happened that Fai was always going to remember.

Fai craned his neck upward slowly and pressed his lips to the older mans.

"G'night Kuro-wanwan" Fai muttered as he snuggled up against Kurogane and slowly drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**If I wanted to comment there would be something other than this written.**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


	16. Trick Or Treat

**Gah, I'm so sorry I haven't updated this fic in a while. Also for belated Halloween. I've been lazy -.-;**

* * *

"Ku-ro-pup-py!" Fai sang gleefully, bounding towards the taller 's crimson eyes barely flickered from one of his manga's to the perky blond."Hn?" He grunted. Seeing as how previous attempts at ignoring the blond had always failed, he felt it to a useless struggle this time.

"Guess what?!" Fai chirped. Leaping onto the bed and plopping down next to the ninja, he continued to grin brilliantly at Kurogane.

"Hn?" Kurogane grunted again, not really listening. It had been easier to tune Fai out when he was still learning Japanese, and was prone to speaking in his own language. But, Fai was a quick learner, even if he would purposely get things wrong, just to annoy the hell out of the tanned man. These days though, Fai was basically fluent, not counting some minor mistakes.

"It's Halloween!" Fai cheered into Kurogane's ear.

Leaning away from Fai's near deafening cheer, Kurogane's gaze fully settled on the blond.

Fai's eyes were alight with child-like excitement, and plastered over his face was an incredibly bright, real smile. The smile would've been an improbable sight if they had still been travelling, and even when they were both settled in Nihon, Fai's smiles were often enough still false.

As of late, however, a real smile was starting to be seen more often. As a result Kurogane was finding less reasons to get mad at Fai. Not because he was any less annoying, but because Kurogane found something oddly distracting about that smile.

"Halloween? So?" Kurogane was quick to question Fai's cheery state.

"It's fun! Come trick or treating with me?" Fai paused, azure eyes staring at Kurogane imploringly, "Please?"

"No" Kurogane's response was blunt and didn't even require much thought.

"Why?" Fai moaned despairingly.

Kurogane rolled his eyes. The blond was making it sound like if the ninja didn't go with, the world would end.

"For one, it's stupid. Two, you know I hate sweet things."

"Then give the candy to me" Fai offered.

"No" Kurogane was quick to deny Fai that privilege. The last thing anyone wanted to see was Fai on sugar rush.

Fai stuck out his bottom lip and his lips twisted into a child-ish pout that would make almost anyone give into it.

Kurogane, however, was not anyone, and thus, was able to repress the urge to give in, and shake his head firmly.

"If you want to go so badly, go with Tomoyo. Just don't drag me into this."

Fai's eyes widened in surprise, "Tomoyo trick or treats?"

Kurogane shrugged amiably, his artificial arm moving up with practiced ease. "She would, if you asked."

Tomoyo had taken an instant liking to Fai, and thus she spent a great deal of time making clothes for the blond and retelling old stories from Kurogane was a boy. Of course, this thoroughly annoyed the ninja, but was rendered pretty much helpless to say no to both the princess and the ex-mage.

"But you're not coming?" Fai clarified disappointment visible in his eyes.

Kurogane, slightly annoyed now, shook his head. "No, now go talk to Tomoyo." There was a tone of finality in his voice that Fai seemed to find it pointless to argue and shuffled off dejectedly.

This, of course, left Kurogane alone to mull over the changes that had happened once they had all stopped travelling. Naturally, the kid and the princess went back to Clow. Kurogane had convinced Fai into joining him in Nihon, and the four had parted. Kurogane hated to admit it, but he missed them. Even the manjuu. Although, he never had much time to dwell on thoughts like those due to Fai always being around.

It was obvious the blond missed the two younger companions too, although it was often covered up with a smile.

Kurogane tossed his manga lazily aside, and flopped down on the bed hands tucked under his head.

A part of him felt bad for not going trick or treating with Fai. That was the problem with the way he felt towards the blond. He was always getting dragged into things.

And, apparently, his attempts at hiding his feelings from Tomoyo were failing miserably. Fai and Kurogane had, yet again, been forced to share a room due to 'lack of space' (Bullshit, in Kurogane's opinion).

A sudden rap at the wood outside Kurogane's door brought the man out of his reverie.

He stood and warily sauntered over towards the door. Rather dryly, he noticed a bowl of candy placed just by the door.

He opened the door, expecting to be face to face with someone close to eye level, but no one was there.

Gaze shifting downwards, his eyes settled on a small child, clad in a frilly dress, wand, and tiara.

"Trick or treat" The girl sang.

Kurogane stared at the girl, somewhat confused. No one had ever bothered trick or treating specifically at Kurogane's door. The castle was too vast, and no one really wanted to bother. So, this was a rare occurrence.

The girl continued to smile, but the look in her eyes showed that she wanted candy. Fast.

Kurogane snatched a handful of candy from the bowl, and dropped it into the girl's bag.

"Thank you" She cheered before scampering off.

The ninja nodded, closed the door, and made his way to the bed. Just before he could get settled however, there was another knock at the door.

It was another trick or treated, this time a boy wearing a rather grotesque mask. Kurogane promptly handed the kid candy, before the words 'trick or treat' could even spoken, and slammed the door.

This went on the rest of the evening, and left the ninja more than a little confused.

Then, it started to quite down. Kurogane was yet again trying to relax, when there was another knock at the door. Grumbling in frustration, and stomped towards the door. He had had just about enough of this trick or treating shit.

As he opened the door, he blinked at who was in front of him.

Fai stood in the front, clad in a new yukata with blue trim, Tomoyo and Souma brought up the lead, neither dressed up.

"The hell are you supposed to be? A jackass?" Kurogane snapped gruffly.

Fai paid him no heed, and was quick to respond. "No, Kuro-silly" He chided, "I'm a vampire."

Kurogane smirked and snorted quietly and briefly in amusement. Ironic, he thought wryly.

"Trick or treat!" Fai sang, blue eyes sparkling cheerily.

Kurogane looked towards the bowl. "I'm out of candy" He stated.

"Well then" Fai tapped a spidery finger thoughtfully against his chin. Kurogane found the gesture disturbingly cute. "We'll have to think of something else then, won't we. Or else, it's a trick."

Whether what happened next was spawned by the mischievous look on Fai's face, or some other force of nature, Kurogane didn't know. He grabbed Fai roughly by the shoulder, pulled him close, and pressed his lips against Fai's.

Opening his mouth slightly, the ex-mage allowed Kurogane's tongue to dart in hungrily.

All good things have to end, however, and Kurogane had to pull away for a breath of air.

"Was that the trick?" Fai queried, "or the treat?"

Kurogane considered informing Fai that that wasn't how trick or treating worked, but decided against it.

"You decide" Kurogane replied softly, keeping a gruff tone in his voice.

"Hmmm" Fai paused thoughtfully. "I would think of it as a treat, but, seeing as how you're out of candy, I think a trick was in order."

Kurogane caught the flirtatious look in Fai's multi-colored eyes, and shot the shorter man a devious smirk.

Moving swiftly, Kurogane scooped the blond into his arms. Fai let out an amused giggle and a light chide of "Bad puppy".

Kurogane carried Fai into the room, slammed the door shut, and left a rather amused Tomoyo, and momentarily stunned Souma outside.

* * *

**I _would've _tried a lemon, but bumping this fic to 'M' isn't in my plans yet. Although, give me a while, and I probably will write a lemon. I have the start of one in my notebook..which I bring to school. Thankfully, the only people who've read it either like yaoi, or know that I like it. However, i think I might have scarred my cousin for life.**

**Well, Happy Halloween. Hope you guys got losta candy (I did, and now I feel somewhat sick.)**

**R&R**

**-Y.A.O.G**


End file.
